Uncontrollabe Dark Shadows
by UnKnownElementDuelist
Summary: Something is controlling Takashi from the inside, making his lust for dark powers even greater, will he even attack his own family members or maybe even kill them to obtain them? And are the powers to much for him to handle?


Authors Note/Disclaimer: Well lets get one thing straight, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yeah like you didn't know that but eh, anyways I probably own about fifty percent of the cards used in this fic. I own the story, the characters and everything else though. Enough said, enjoy the fic!

_Uncontrollable Dark Shadows_

Chapter 1: Ancient Shadows

This takes place six thousand years ago in the sands of Egypt before the great king Yami. A young sixteen year old sorcerer named Takashi is just beginning to be taught basic spells because when he becomes of age he will become a protector of Egypt stopping evil that lurks throughout Egypt, just like the generation before him. So two years from now when he becomes of age his training will be complete and the final task must be done, he must learn the final ability. An ancient shadow magic will be transferred into him completing all training, heightening all magic skills and allowing him to summon monsters of any level.

"But why must I wait!" Asked Takashi with an angry tone in his voice.

"I know that its almost my time to retire but you must first complete your training young one" Replied his Father.

"Im tired of being taught these basic spells! I want to learn the power of the shadows!" Demanded Takashi.

"Silence, enough has been said." Said the Father.

"That's not fair!" Yelled Takashi.

"Fine, if you can use the summon spells you've been taught to bring forth a monster greater than the one im about to call I'll let you obtain the power of shadows now." Said The father knowing that Takashi's monsters couldn't even match any of the monsters he could call.

"Your on!" Said Takashi as he stepped back and put his hands together then closed his eyes, a hole opened in the middle of the room and the monsters known as "The Basic Insect" flew out. It looked furious and had sharp like claw hands.

"That's all you can do?" Laughed his Father as he also put his hands together and closed his eyes, the room turned dark and the ground started to shake, another hole opened in the floor but this one was several times bigger, a loud roar was let out as the powerful beast best known as the "Blue Eyes White Dragon" flew out.

The insect like creature flew at and tried to stab the mighty dragon with its claws but didn't even leave a mark, the dragon hit the insect, it got knocked back. Next the dragon let out a very powerful blast of energy from its mouth hitting the insect directly. The insect was instantly destroyed.

"That's just unfair." Said Takashi as he walked away.

"_I'll get those powers, I'll show him." _thought Takashi as he walked away.

(Later that night)

"I hope that I didn't make Takashi to mad." Sighed Takashi's Father as he walked toward Takashi's room.

"Ta- Takashi?" Said the Father confused as his room was empty.

On the other side of their home made out of stone Takashi was trying to break into the chamber where the Power of Shadows is held and kept.The chamber isknown as "Shadow Vault"

"Alright hit it again!" Commanded Takashi as he pointed at the very thick wall.

The monster Takashi had summoned which was known as "Kuriboh" made countless try's to destroy the wall that blocked the entrance to the Shadow Vault. Each time it would try it wouldn't even leave a scratch.

"Only if I could summon a monster higher than level four." Said Takashi with an sadistic tone in his voice.

"If only..." Said Takashi as veins started to emerge from his body.

"Ugh...what's happening." Said Takashi as he fell to his knees.

At that moment the ground started to shake and the fires to provide light that were hung up on the wall went out, two portals opened, one on the roof and one of the floor, the portals were aligned exactly. Each portal produced a powerful gust that blew Takashi back several feet. The portal from the top shot out a beam made of pure dark energy and so did the portal on the floor, the two beams collided and made a sphere around four feet in length and four feet in width. The sphere was pitch black and floating in mid air.Onceeach beam went away the sphere started to change form and stretch. It resembled a man, the dark energy that the creaturewas made out ofwas sucked back into theportals,next theportals quicklyclosed, after all the dark energy was gone you could see the creature clearly.

The beast was around seven feet tall and its skin was a mixture of blue and black it had two large spikes that emerged from each shoulder, two razor sharp horns, bat like wings that were five feet long each and its eyes glowed blue so brightly you couldn't even seeits pupils. It was known as "Carnage" because it can bring so much destruction and death.And outof nowhereTakashi was like a different person and his pupils were suddenlygone.

"This is great! Hahaha! Now go and destroy that wall!" Commanded Takashi still with the sadistic tone.

Carnage balled one of his fist and at that moment dark energy surrounded it, he raised that fist and threw a powerful punch at the wall, the wall instantly cracked into hundreds of pieces revealing the door to the Shadow Vault. Then out of nowhere three powerful blast hit carnage in his back leaving a few minor burns. Carnage turned around and saw the powerful "Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon" which is a more power version of the "Blue Eyes White Dragon".

"Takashi! You must stop! You can't release the Power of Shadows now because you must first do the right ritual to take out some of thedarkness the Power of Shadows holds, without doing so no one knows what would happen!" Yelled Takashi's Father.

"Foolish, I will never stop because evil power is just what I seek." Said Takashi withan ever deeper and sadistic voice.

"These monsters we can summon are real! And they only have one purpose which is to stop evil! And if you do not stop what your doing now I will have to destroy your monster and stop you! Im not retired yet and it is my job as a guardian!" Yelled Takashi's Father.

"Just come and try." Smirked Takashi.

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon tackled Carnage into the wall, next Carnage used his feet to kick the dragon back, then it unleashed a power punch taking off the dragons arm, the dragon was now weak but could still fight so it shot out three of its most powerful beams at once. Carnage put his hand up and it glowed red, and beams were absorbed into his hand and his hand was glowing very bright now. Carnage unleashed a final and more powerful punch on the dragon destroying it completely.

"Impossible! The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is the most powerful monster I can summon!" Yelled Takashi's Father.

"Looks like I win..._Father._" Smirked Takashi.

Carnage slowly walked over to Takashi's Father and punched him, the Father flew back into the nearest wall and was knocked unconscious. Now carnage walked back over to the door to the Shadow Vault and kicked it down.

"Yes! Finally im here!" Said Takashi as he walked into the Shadow Vault and was still using the deep sadistic tone.

The insides of the Shadow Vault was all made out of gold and was larger than most rooms. In the exact middle of the room there was a large chest like box with a lock. Takashi used one of the extra spells he'd been taught for hard times,it wasa thief spell,the spell instantlyopened the lock.

"The power I've been wanting!" Said Takashi in his sadistic tone.

Takashi opened the chest like boxand out of nowhere he flew back into the wall, the chest like boxwas giving out a purple light and all the light went out in that room,Takashi's veins started to pop out and his body started to also give out a purple light, his vision was getting blurry then he fell unconscious.

Authors Note: Well how did you like it? I hope it wasn't boring, well make sure to review because the more reviews I get the closer I get to making another chapter!


End file.
